K-12 (original)
|row9 = Pink Slip (Take Me Home)|title1 = K-12|image1 = K-12 (Album Cover HD).jpg|artist = Melanie Martinez|recorded = 2017-2019|released = Original - 2nd June 2019 Official - 6th September 2019|genre = -|length = -|row6 = Atlantic Records|producer(s) = Michael Keenan Kinetics & One Love|previous = Cry Baby's Extra Clutter - EP (original)|current = K-12 (original)|caption1 = K-12 Cover|next = TBA}}The original K-12 was set to release on the 2nd of June, 2019, but Melanie decided to rework it and it was released on the 6th of September, 2019. It featured deluxe, limited deluxe (with the movie included), Target exclusive, Japanese expanded, and special Japanese expanded editions. Tracklist * 1. School Bus * 2. Here We Are * 3. Big, Scary School * 4. Class Fight * 5. Trump's Playground * 6. Show & Tell * 7. Orange Juice * 8. Pink Slip (Take Me Home) * 9. Strawberry Shortcake * 10. Recess * 11. Pop Quiz * 12. Lunchtime * 13. High School Sweethearts * 14. Locker Code * 15. Fire Drill * 16. Drama Club * 17. Detention * 18. Graduation Day Deluxe * 19. Cheater * 20. Leave Me Alone * 21. Naptime * 22. Pink Bubbles * 23. Free Time Limited Deluxe Edition CD * 24. No Time * 25. School Bag * 26. Homework Help * 27. Pink Facade - Fire Drill Remix DVD * K-12 (movie) * K-12 - Behind The Scenes * K-12 - Deleted Scenes Target Exclusive Edition * 24. Cafeteria * 25. Late * 26. Lost Japanese Expanded Edition * 27. Walking Home * 28. Going Home - Pink Slip (Take Me Home) Remix * 29. Asleep - Naptime Remix * 30. Arrived At School - School Bus / Here We Are - Mashup Limited Japanese Expanded Edition * 31. They Call Me (Cry Baby) - Cry Baby Remix * 32. Sirens Ringing - Fire Drill Remix * 33. Where Am I - Lost Remix Cut Songs Key: Bold indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. Italic indicates that the song was intended for a different album or EP but was scrapped. Underlined indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. Strikethrough indicates that the song is currently unleaked. * Tennis Talk * [[Imperfectly Perfect|'Imperfectly Perfect']]' - Orange Juice Remix' * [[Not A Religious Crusade|'Not A Religious Crusade']] * [[Turned In|'Turned In']]' - Homework Help Remix' * ''Unhappy Meal'' * ''Humpty Trumpty'' * [[Suck Up|'Suck Up']] * ''Grade A'' * Grade A+ (Grade A Reprise) * Grade A- (Grade A Part II) * ''Copy Cat'' Original Tracklist * Tennis Talk was replaced by Late. * Not A Religious Crusade didn't fit the theme, so it was scrapped. * Unhappy Meal was replaced by Cafeteria. * Humpty Trumpty was replaced by Trump's Playground. * Suck Up was the original version of Teacher's Pet, but was scrapped because Teacher's Pet was added in later. * Grade A was replaced by Humpty Trumpty ** Therefore Grade A+ was scrapped and Grade A- was never played on tour. * Copy Cat was replaced by Cheater. * Leave Me Alone (track 15) was swapped with Fire Drill (track 20) once it was written. ** So now Leave Me Alone is track 20 (on the deluxe edition), while Fire Drill is now track 15 (on the standard edition). * Lunchtime (track 10) was swapped with Recess (track 12) so that it could make more sense. ** So now Recess is track 10 and Lunchtime is track 12. * Pop Quiz (track 17) was swapped with Detention (track 11), in order for it to make a little story (you go to Drama Club after school, and then Detention when you finish). ** Pop Quiz is now track 11 and Detention is now track 17. Singles There were 4 singles released for K-12 originally, and 2 promotional singles. # Show & Tell - This song received excellent reviews and reached #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the first 12 hours, but soon reached #17 in the next 2 days. As the song aged, many fans said it was overrated. # Drama Club - The song received both positive and negative reviews. Many said it sounded the same as the demo and wanted new music, but some noticed the changes from the demo to the official and liked it. It did not score on the Billboard Hot 100. # Pink Bubbles - # Locker Code - This song was the lead single and received very positive reviews. It was praised on its meaning, beat and lyrics. It reached #2 in the first 12 hours on the Billboard Hot 100, and made it to #1 a day later, and stayed at #1 for 4 days. Promotional Singles # Pink Slip (Take Me Home) - # Cafeteria - Album Promotion To promote the album, Melanie planned on releasing a High School Sweethearts / Strawberry Shortcake CD featuring the two songs, to get fans hyped up. Only 5000 copies were made. Tour The K-12 Tour was supposed to feature most songs from the original K-12 and some from Cry Baby and her previous and After School EPs. Some remixes were used as interludes during the tour when a setup for the next song was going to take a while, or as bathroom breaks. See K-12 Tour Setlist (for songs played on tour) Trivia * This was the first time remixes were added to an album, and not their own EP. ** This was also the first time remixes were used on tour. Category:Snoe's Projects Category:Don't edit without Snoe's permission! Category:Original Releases